


A hill top confession

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, fluff with out plot, its just cutesy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun and Neptune go hiking and on top of the summit start shouting things on their mind and one of them shouts their love confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hill top confession

Sun laughed softly grinning at Neptune, they had been hiking for like six hours and they were almost at the top. “Race you to the top?” Sun took off running cackling.

“You cheated!” Neptune laughed chasing after him grinning.

Sun stopped looking out over the view. “I am king of the world!” Sun shouted grinning.

“You are the king of the cheaters!” Neptune wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Wow, I feel like I could confess stuff.” Sun looked at Neptune who had this twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah. I ate your cookies Scarlet!” Sun shouted standing proudly.   
“I hate the taste of coffee!” Neptune screamed.

“Sages cooking is the worst!” Sun Laughed.

“I’m in love with my best friend!” Neptune blurted out gasping covering his mouth. “I didn’t say that!”

“Wait what?” Sun looked at him for a moment. “I’m your best friend. Do you actully love me?”

“Just ignore that please do?” Neptune looked down embarrassed. “Maybe...” He peaked at him for a moment.

Sun laughed softly looking back out to the view before shouting. “I love my best friend too!”

Neptune watched the smile on suns face before turning him to face towards him. “Explain?” his fingers moved from his shoulder to holding his neck face up so he could not hide from Neptune’s intense gaze.

“I realized i fell for you two years ago… When you took the wrap for me about Scarlet’s cookies going missing...” Sun said in a small voice.

“Oh… Oh...” Neptune smiled at him softly. “Can I kiss you?” His thumb stroked Suns neck softly

“Please?” Sun whispered, knotting his fingers softly in his jacket. Neptune lent down their lips brushed together.


End file.
